Elven Hope
by Pip31319
Summary: Set after Brisingr. What happens when Arya discovers the last dragon egg? How will the races of Alagaësia react to this startling development? And the big question - who will it hatch for? Eragon x Arya, rated T to be safe.
1. Robbing Galbatorix

**A/N : First fanfiction, dont be too harsh! :)**

**Disclaimer: Im NOT Christopher Paolini (duh) otherwise I would of made Arya and Eragon get together by now! Lol**

* * *

**-- Eragon's POV --**

_Shhh Eragon, you're making too much noise!! _Saphira thought quickly, her anxiety and frustration at staying hidden flowing to Eragon. _It's not MY fault, it's this damned stone! It echoes!! Now why are we doing this exactly again? I'M actually finding this reckless! _Eragon thought back, a little angrily.

_Well, one, Nasuada wants us to take the advantage at this opportunity, two, Arya agrees – _at this Eragon's insides squirmed- _and three, Galbatorix isn't here! We get to rob him!! _

_Saphira!!_

_What? It's funny to think of Galbatorix innocently walking into his castle…… and EVERYTHING is gone!_

_I don't think Galbatorix has __ever__ been innocent…_

_True… but isn't it a little funny?_

_I guess so… so where are you at the moment anyway?_

_I will be with you in a moment Little One… after I make a hole in! _At this Eragon heard a deafening noise, coming from above.

_You accuse me of being loud? What about yourself?_

_I can't help it. I __need__ to make noise to get in…. then I will be as quiet as a hunting eagle. _With that Saphira tossed aside the remainder of the stone roof, and flew inside, nearly sending Eragon flying into the cold stone wall behind him.

_Where do you think Galbatorix is anyway?_

Before Eragon could reply, a tall, raven-haired elf ran in the room. _Arya_, Eragon thought, with this came several emotions taking him over so completely, love, frustration, anger, joy, happiness. _Concentrate Eragon, _Saphira reminded him. "Eragon, we need to hurry. Word has come that Galbatorix is coming. Even as we speak, he is coming closer and closer. We must find the Eldunari and the last egg, before he arrives." Arya spoke in a quick rush.  
"How long, Arya?"

"We have to be out of this castle in about 20 minutes to get away in time."

_And if we aren't? _

"Well… you and Eragon will be captured, forced into Galbatorix's servitude and all of the Varden and Alagaësia will fall to his rule."

_What should we do Saphira?_

_Split up. We need to be as quick as possible,_ Saphira broadcasted this to Arya as well, who nodded quickly. "Eragon, I'll take the treasury and middle floor. You take the prison rooms and lower castle, and you Saphira, take the upper floors and the roof. Agreed?"

_Agreed._ _I shall see you both incredibly soon. Good luck!_

* * *

**A/N : Ooooh! Lol, read and review :)**


	2. Green Eggs and Locked Doors

**A/N: Awwwww I submitted this yesterday and already I'm on people's story alerts and favourites!! Thanks to The Sun Also Rises for being my first reviewer :)  
Since you guys were soooo nice, I decided to post the 2nd chapter! (Yaaaaaay!!)**

**Disclaimer - I'm NOT Christopher Paolini (duh), I would be richer (or so I like to think!)**

* * *

**-- Arya's POV --**

The quick footsteps hitting stone was the sound that filled Arya's ears. _Barzûl! I haven't found anything of interest yet. _She had searched much of this floor, all in the span of a few minutes. Her quick running had saved an incredible amount of time, but she still had much to go.

The next room she visited looked exactly the same as the previous treasury rooms. _Does he even look at the amount of gold here? How much was sto- _Arya broke of with a gasp, when she realised that there was something different about this room. "Naina," Arya whispered, and a small globe of light lit up the room. A green glint caught her eye, but she ignored it, expanding her consciousness out into the world. She could sense a vast presence in the room nearby. She looked at the green glint again, probing her consciousness out very slightly, and took a sharp intake of breath when she realised, she had found what they were looking for.

**-- Eragon's POV --**

_Have you found anything yet Saphira?_

_No, it's quite bare up here. _

_Same here. It's horrible, the way he keeps people here. The stench, it's disgusting. Not to mention I can feel their pain, their suffering, but I can't help yet, for fear that Galbatorix will know we were here._

_We will be back here one day, able to help. We shall make Galbatorix curse the day he heard our names!_

_I'm sure he already does, but we will come back. _With this Eragon returned to himself and continued with his task. He had searched most of this floor and had nothing to show for it. He neared the end of the corridor, and realised that he was almost finished. _About time,_ Eragon thought with joy. _What is about time?_

_The fact that I am looking at the last blasted room that I have to search in!_

_Have you found anything little one?_

_This is the lower bit of the castle, nothing at all, except rotting bones and tormented souls._

_Do not let that trouble your consciousness now. I shall tell Arya that you are finished. _

_I love you, Saphira._

_As I love you, Little One. Make haste!_

Eragon broke contact again, and realised that this room was slightly different. Probing his consciousness towards the door, he quickly found that no matter what he did, the door was blocking him. _How is __that__ possible?_ Quickly he resorted to the most basic of ways to get through, he turned the knob, wary of a mental attack. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked, but he saw nothing of the extraordinary. Conducting a quick search through the room revealed nothing of interest as well. Just as Eragon turned to leave, he walked into thin air. _Saphira?_

There was no response.

_Arya?_

The elven princess didn't respond to his plea.

_Arya? Saphira?_

Silence.

It slowly dawned on Eragon that he really shouldn't have just wandered in this room.

* * *

**A/N: What has Arya found (cough look at summary cough cough)? What is in the room? I know another short chapter, but I've wrote a bit, and trying to work out how to divide sorta evenly lol. Read and review, as always :)**


	3. Flawed Escape

**A/N: This chapter is a bit longer (yay!!) and thanks to the 6 reviewers at the moment!! :) Im not going to update until I get 25 reviews now (I like reviews lol), but I will be nice (sort of) and give a sneak peak of Chapter 4! Enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer - Im NOT Christopher Paolini (duh) and it really should be obvious to everyone who has checked out my profile! :)**

* * *

**-- Eragon's POV --**

_Why is this room the one with the suspicious block? Is there actually something here? _Since Eragon was stuck here for the time being, he might as well search. As he walked to an old chest in the room that he had only glanced over in his previous search, he kept finding himself turned away. _Magic,_ Eragon cursed. "Jierda!". With an old groan, the chest blew open. Eragon stared in its depths and his heart soared. Now all he had to do was escape.

**-- Arya's POV --**

Arya looked in wonder at the emerald dragon egg she was holding in her hands. In this egg, was the last dragon to be born in the world, hopefully not forever. _I wonder who it will hatch to?_ _Could it – _Arya didn't let this thought develop, but she considered it all the same. Turning the egg over, marveling at the deep green the egg was, too dark to be the colour of grass, but too light to be as dark as the trees in Du Weldenvarden. It was beautiful! There was a crack running down one side, Arya presumed that Galbatorix had lost his temper with the innocent dragon. _I'll get you out of here!_ _Eragon! Saphira! I have wonderful news!!_

_Arya! Have you been able to contact Eragon. I can't sense him!_

_Oh no! When did you last hear from him?_

_Before he went into the last room in the dungeons._

_I will find him, you need not worry Saphira. He will be safe, I swear it. _With this last thought, she carefully hid the egg in her rucksack, then made a dash for the dungeons. "Eragon?" Arya called out, but no reply was coming. Quickly searching the rooms' contents, she came to the end of the corridor. Eragon was obviously not here, but where else could he be? The last door was slightly ajar, and pushing it open, Arya saw…

**-- Eragon's POV --**

"Arya!! Don't come in!!" Eragon shouted, saving her from being trapped like he was, unbeknownst to the elf. Arya hissed back at him barely concealing the depths of anger and worry, "Have you been in here the entire time? Saphira – and I, she thought to herself – has been so worried! What if you were in trouble?"

"Arya, calm down! I'm fine, I just had a little trouble trying to get out of this room."

"What do you mean?"

"That's why I told you not to enter… I can't get out!"

"A block?"

"See for yourself if you don't believe me."

"Eragon….." Arya groaned appearing sad, but a moment later her face was inscrutable again, and she worked on the door. After a few minutes, and looking rather weary, she murmured "It is a blocked door no more Shadeslayer… but I fear that I am rather weak now…"

"You're never weak Arya," but Eragon had to break of early as a deafening voice entered his thoughts.

_ERAGON!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!_ Eragon winced at feeling Saphira's anger, but replied calmly_, In a bit of a pickle, or should I say room. I have news for you and Arya. Of the good sort._

_I believe she has news for us too. First things first get to the roof. BEFORE I fly down there and tell Arya EXACTLY what you were thinking about her on the ride here._

_You wouldn't!!_

_If you and Arya aren't here in 5 minutes, then I think Arya will get quite the shock don't you think?_

_On our way, Saphira._

"Um, Saphira wants us to go to the roof. Now." Eragon said, Saphira's words in his head. "Make haste Eragon," Arya exclaimed, "It's not wise to anger a dragon." "I know that," Eragon muttered to himself, but Arya heard and in response, rolled her eyes, and sped off, albeit slower than her usual pace. When he got to the roof, he found an interesting situation. Saphira wasn't bluffing when she said she wanted to rob Galbatorix apparently.

_Saphira!_

_Um... I'm glad to see you were found Eragon – thankyou Arya,_ Saphira said, extending her thoughts to Arya.

_What are you __doing__?_

_Trying to get away with this silverware… I tried to eat it, but it's given me heartburn! _

_Why do you want silverware?!_

_It looks pretty! _Saphira smiled at him, revealing all of her sharp, glinting teeth.

_So do many other things, but you don't take __or__ eat them! _

_This is Galbatorix's. I want him to suffer, for what he did._

_He will, but this isn't the right time. I promise Saphira, when the time comes, I will help you and together we will make that bastard pay. But we can't now! He is coming, and you know as well as I that we can't beat him, not yet. We need to leave as fast as we can, without the silverware, I'm afraid._

_Just this one piece? Please?_

_Okay Saphira –_ Arya cut in before Eragon could speak and pointed to the horizon. With that look sent a feeling of horror and dread through him. Galbatorix was on the horizon.

* * *

**A/N: As promised here is your sneak peak for Chapter 4!! :)**

_"Arya? What's wrong?" If only he knew._

_"Go... now... without me." Arya heard herself utter those words, but they didn't seem real. In her mind, this was the only option._

**Read and review, as always :)**


	4. Capture and Freedom

**A/N: I know I said 25 reviews, but 19 is close enough lol :) Besides, I was so looking forward to posting this chapter!!! **

**Lets see if I can get 30 reviews this time - good and bad people! ****All are great, and for my current reviewers - The Sun Also Rises, Macsek92, ejm12, Daphne13, rainbowsix, Clare-hpec , Soccergeek4jc, koolkat1125, Elf-oh-yes, Hornwaggler, sarcasm-is-me-17, spazzysassyangel, Phoenix Queen Crystal, -Al perqurie-, FirelordMee-Ya, METALLiCxTEARs and JazRox - you guys ROCK!! (Especially Clare-hpec and Elf-oh-yes, who reviewed more than once! :) ) A shout out goes to my current Story Alerts, Subscriptions and Favourites peoples, you guys are cool too :)**

**Enough of my rambling (la da da) and lets get on with this awesome chapter!! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Christopher Paolini, people, deal with it. (Jks, but seriously I'm NOT!)**

* * *

**--------------------- Arya's POV ----------------------**

Galbatorix was coming. Dread memories of Gil'ead flashed through Arya's mind. _Durza. Torture. Pain. Suffering. Death. Punishment. My anguished screams. Durza laughing at my pain. My grief over my best friends, my mate. _She then remembered that even in the darkness, there was hope. _Eragon. Freedom. Friendship. Love. Joy. Beauty. The unlikely rescue. The Battle of the Burning Plains. Fear, for him. _Arya knew at that moment, whatever the cost; she must get Eragon and Saphira out of his reach. No matter the price.

"Eragon…" Arya began, but the pain of her decision loomed on her. She tried again, hoping that he couldn't detect the agony, the love and the grief in her tone.

"Eragon…" He must of heard that one word, the word muttered with grief, agony and pain, because he said in a worried tone, "Arya? What's wrong?" If only he knew.

"Go…. Now…… without me." Arya heard herself utter those words, but they still didn't seem real. In her mind, this was the only option.

"Why?" Arya could hear the agony in his voice too.

"You need to escape. Now. I can distract him."

"No." She knew that she really should of expected that. He kept surprising her though. And he continued. "I can't leave you behind Arya, and even if I could, I wouldn't. Get on, or do I have to force you?" He said this last part with a twitch of a smile, as if seriously contemplating the idea. Arya looked at the horizon one last time, but she got quite the shock as she realised that Galbatorix was not a slow flier, and that they would have no choice but to confront him now.

**----------- Eragon's POV -------------**

"Eragon! I'm so glad to finally meet you!!" Galbatorix exclaimed. He did look mad, like a man who had nothing to lose. _That is true,_ Eragon realised. He already had lost everything. He was balding, but possessed an aura of incredible strength. This strength, Eragon knew, was from the Eldunari that Galbatorix had stolen, tortured and finally broken to his will.

_Yep, he's insane. We need to escape from him, because we have no hope of beating him. _

_Don't worry Little One, look at Shruikan. He is __not__ a happy dragon. _Looking through Saphira's view, he saw that Shruikan looked worried, angry and resigned, all at the same time. It didn't help their case that he was at least 4 times the size of Saphira. _Galbatorix may have affected him in ways we don't know about. _Arya thought. _Be careful. _

"What brings you to see me? Will you join me Eragon? Help me in my quest to make Alagaësia a peaceful, glorious place?"

"It was that before you took it away!"

"I see that I will not convince you today." Galbatorix said in a dark tone. "Maybe a few months here will change your mind."

_OATH BREAKER!! TRAITOR!! MURDERER!!! DRAGON KILLER!!!! _Saphira was hurling her rage-filled thoughts at Shruikan and Galbatorix, but Galbatorix didn't flinch. Shruikan on the other hand roared back, _You think I WANTED this destiny Hatchling? I am forced to hurt my own kind! My will is useless! He killed my TRUE rider, and my wish is to die! I can't resist him, but can you kill me? Can you grant that? I will be forever in your debt, Brightscales._

_Should we Saphira?_

_We need to escape, not kill Shruikan and Galbatorix today. They are far more powerful than us, and could easily capture us._

"Saphira? Surely you don't agree with your Rider? Together, we can rebuild the Riders. Together peace can be brought back into Alagaësia. With your help, Saphira, this is all possible." Galbatorix looked at Saphira as he spoke, his expression one of a man with nothing to lose, and a lot of confidence in himself, albeit mad.

_I will never part with my Rider, and betray my race. _With this Saphira roared, daring Galbatorix to even try to change her decision.

"If that is where you stand… well, it looks like that I'll have to punish you both, when you are prisoners. Or even better! I'll make Murtagh do it!" Galbatorix laughed at this suggestion, looking at how Eragon reacted to this. _Saphira… when I say now, fly as fast as you can to get Arya and we go! One –_

_Two –_

_NOW! _Before Galbatorix realised it, Saphira had swooped down to retrieve Arya, but she ran into thin air. _Damn these blocks! Are you okay, Saphira?_

_I'll be fine, but that hurt!_

"Who said I was going to let you go peacefully?" Galbatorix laughed, and Shruikan roared, but it was a roar of despair. Without warning, Shruikan flew at them, and Galbatorix lunged with his sword. Eragon matched his blade, and suddenly they were at arms, the dragon's fighting underneath them. They kept at it for more than an hour, but Eragon was slowly losing strength against the oppressor. _The Eldunari have increased Galbatorix's strength a million times over! But where is he keeping them?_ "Face it, Eragon, you can't win, so give up now, and I might just give you a windowed cell in Urû'bean. Give up, Eragon."

"I'd rather die than serve you!" Eragon shouted at him, waving Brisingr in the air.

Galbatorix narrowed his eyes and in a single stroke, knocked Eragon off Saphira.

_Eragon! _Two voices shouted in his tried to dive for him, but Shruikan stopped her at every turn. As Eragon fell, he saw Arya's face, the worry on her expression, something deep in her eyes.

"Letta!" Eragon cried, and slammed into thin air. "Owwww…." He groaned quietly, then healed his broken nose and collarbone. _I'm not using THAT again! _He thought then whispered "Audr," and looked up. Galbatorix and Shruikan had Saphira outnumbered and were slowly tearing her apart.

_Saphira! I'm coming! _

_Eragon… I can't hold on… much longer…… _

_Hold on please, Saphira!_ He started reciting a lengthy healing spell, healing his and her wounds in the process. After climbing back on Saphira, he continued fighting Galbatorix. _We can't fight forever…_

_Eragon! I'm sorry._

_For what, Arya?_

_For this. You need to be safe. _He looked over at Arya, and the elf was muttering a spell. Galbatorix took advantage of his distraction, and slashed at Eragon. "Ahh!" Eragon cried, the sword easily slashing through his armor, cutting deep in his chest. His vision flickered from black to red and back to black. He looked at Arya one last time, and she looked back, an unreadable expression in her eyes. She smiled briefly, and he smiled back. _The debt has been paid_, she told him, but before he could reply his vision flashed black. When it went clear again, instead of seeing her face, he saw Nasuada's. _What the? _He realised quickly what had happened. Arya had sent him and Saphira to safety, sacrificing herself in the process. _I have to save her!_

**------------- Arya's POV ----------------**

"Eragon! I'm so glad to finally meet you!!" Galbatorix exclaimed. _Eragon, get out of there!_ _He's insane!_ She watched as Eragon responded to Galbatorix's offer in just the way she expected.

"It was that before you took it away!" Eragon shouted at the king.

"I see that I will not convince you today." Galbatorix said in a menacing tone. "Maybe a few months here will change your mind." _Not if I can stop it._

Saphira was so mad, she was broadcasting her thoughts to everyone in the vicinity; _OATH BREAKER!! TRAITOR!! MURDERER!!! DRAGON KILLER!!!! _Galbatorix showed no emotion, but Shruikan snarled at her and at once she stopped her mental cries.

"Saphira? Surely you don't agree with your Rider? Together, we can rebuild the Riders. Together peace can be brought back into Alagaësia. With your help, Saphira, this is all possible." Galbatorix asked Saphira, like he actually cared what she thought. _The only thing he cares about is power. _

_I will never part with my Rider, and betray my race. _Arya laughed to herself as Saphira declared her standings to Galbatorix.

"If that is where you stand… well, it looks like that I'll have to punish you both, when you are prisoners. Or even better! I'll make Murtagh do it!" Galbatorix laughed at this suggestion, looking at how Eragon reacted to this. To Arya, it looked like Eragon was thinking hard, and suddenly Eragon and Saphira came in her direction swiftly. Then ran into thin air. _Saphira, are you okay?_

_I'll be fine, but that hurt!_

"Who said I was going to let you go peacefully?" Galbatorix laughed, and Shruikan roared, but it was a roar of despair. Without warning, Shruikan flew at them, and Galbatorix lunged with his sword. Eragon matched his blade, and suddenly they were at arms, the dragon's fighting underneath them. They kept at it for more than an hour, with Arya getting more and more anxious, desperate to help, but fear of hurting Eragon in her way.

"Face it, Eragon, you can't win, so give up now, and I might just give you a windowed cell in Urû'bean. Give up, Eragon." Galbatorix taunted.

"I'd rather die than serve you!" Eragon shouted at him, waving Brisingr in the air. _A noble sentiment, but will it become truth? _

Galbatorix narrowed his eyes and in a single stroke, knocked Eragon off Saphira.

_Eragon! _Arya watched with despair as he toppled through the air, and in a single second, caught her eyes. She watched him fall, and immediately called up a spell to catch Eragon as soon as he passed her eyesight, but apparently he had used a different spell, because he smashed into thin air. _Owch!_ He slowly sat up, blood pouring from his nose down his chest. He healed himself, then started to float back upwards, Arya ready if he should fail. Eragon climbed back on Saphira, but when she looked at Saphira, Galbatorix and Shruikan were working on her demise. _No!_ Arya started pouring strength into her, and healing minor wounds, but for every wound healed, Galbatorix and Shruikan did far more damage. Finally, Eragon reached her, and in a second, had healed both their wounds. Galbatorix kept gaining on them, and it soon was apparent that capture was imminent for them.

_It's time for me to pay my debt. To save the last free Rider. Eragon! I'm sorry._

_For what, Arya?_ His mental voice sounded exhausted.

_For this. You need to be safe. _Arya looked at him, and he looked at her. She continued muttering the spell, looking in his eyes. Galbatorix took advantage of this distraction, and slashed at Eragon. "Ahh!" Eragon cried, the sword easily slashing through his armor, cutting deep in his chest. His vision flickered from black to red and back to black. _You'll be okay. I know it so. _He looked at Arya one last time, and she looked back, her decision and her sacrifice showing on her face. She smiled briefly, and he smiled back. _The debt has been paid_, Arya told him, but before he could reply, her spell took effect, and he, along with an item and a note in her possession, disappeared into thin air. Arya sank against the castle, fighting to breathe. The spell had kept Eragon safe, but should Galbatorix find her, she was dead.

_It was the right thing to do. It kept my heart safe, free, and able to fight._

"Elf! I see you there! Come out, or I shall resort to other means!" Galbatorix grinned at her. _Barzûl!_

"Never!" Arya ran, but her strength was drained incredibly, and with a simple motion, Galbatorix had her pinned against the wall.

"Murtagh!" he called.

"Yes, Master?" Murtagh's voice sounded cold, and tired, like he had fought a great battle.

"Would you mind taking our guest to the dungeons? A few days there, and I'm sure that we can find what we need to know." He laughed at his mad thoughts.

"There is no we," Murtagh muttered, and came into Arya's view. His skin was pale, like he hadn't seen sunlight in a while, and his hair was lank. He took one look at her and went paler, if that was possible.

"Arya? How… what are you doing here?!" he whispered.

"I saved Eragon's life from this!" Arya whispered back furiously.

"Hurry up, Murtagh, or should I get Shruikan to give you inspiration? Your choice!" Galbatorix laughed at his own private joke.

"I'm sorry, Arya," he whispered then murmured "Slytha."

Her vision went dark.

* * *

**A/N: Read and review, as always :) Remember 30 reviews!! :) Xoxoxo **

**Again - another sneak peek!! (OOOOOOOOOH!!!) **

_"Where did you send them?! Arya, the sooner you cooperate, the sooner your punishment ends." Not likely._

_"Murtagh, you really think I'm going to tell you? I sent them away for their safety!!"_

_"So be it, Arya."_

**Oooh I'm looking forward to posting again! :)**

* * *


	5. Torture of the Heart

**A/N: Another Chapter!! 34 reviews total within about 2 days of posting this chapter - ****The Sun Also Rises, Macsek92, ejm12, Daphne13, rainbowsix, Clare-hpec , Soccergeek4jc, koolkat1125, Elf-oh-yes, Hornwaggler, sarcasm-is-me-17, spazzysassyangel, Phoenix Queen Crystal, -Al -perqurie-, FirelordMee-Ya, METALLiCxTEARs, JazRox, automaticsnow, Jits, bluewaffles621, Charlotte Brew, Sabergirl1005, InheritanceFan1990, Catriel, Elya and Martiny the one and only still - you guys are AWESOME and you know it :) :) :) - to everyone who reviewed more than once - that is amazing! :D **

**As usual, a shout out goes to my current Story Alerts, Favourites and Subscriptions :)**

**Let's try for 45 - 50 reviews this time (Good or bad)!**

**And again, ANOTHER sneak preview at the end! Enjoy!!! :D :D :D :D :D :D**

**Disclaimer: I'm NOT Christopher Paolini - but I love the cycle!**

* * *

**------------ Eragon's POV -----------**

"Eragon! How… what are you doing here?! Aren't you meant to be at Galbatorix's castle right now?" Nasuada cried. To Eragon though, it was like the world had lost all of its colour, drained of all importance. _Arya._ All of his thoughts led back to her. With a sigh, he told Nasuada briefly what had happened.

"Did you find anything of use, Eragon?" she asked him after he had finished his tale.

"Yes… but I cannot show you just yet."

"Very well. But I warn you, don't get yourself captured, killed or worse. You are our only hope of stopping Galbatorix." With these words, she left Eragon alone.

_Saphira, we must save her! I think Nasuada knew what I was planning to do though._

_I know, Little One. I agree with you, but think of this practically. How would we save her? Galbatorix is sure to have her under guard._

_I don't know. There is good out of this though._

_And that is?_

_I found an Eldunari._

Saphira's sudden joy at his statement boggled him. She was exultant, which cheered him up slightly.

_There is bad news though, I only found one._

_And which one? What is the dragon's name!!_

_Galbatorix's first dragon, Jarnunv__ö__sk. _

_WHAT!?!?! Eragon, have you talked to him yet?_

_No. I want to talk when we rescue Arya. She can help us._

_If you wish. I'm glad that you're safe, Eragon. I love you._

_I love you too, Saphira. _He broke contact and stared at the dull Eldunari. It was a dull, dark green, with blue swirls mixed in, pulsing very slowly. It looked like it was very brittle, and would crack at the slightest touch. Glaedr's Eldunari in comparison, was a shining golden star, even though it had been a few weeks since he had lost Oromis, his Rider. Eragon looked at both the Eldunari, so different, but similar, and placed them in separate pouches, then returned them safely in his pack. After he had done this, he realised that he should tell Nasuada about the new developments, but he couldn't say the words, let alone think them.

_It's my fault. Arya's capture was my fault. I have to be stronger. I have to!_

_Peace, Little One, _Saphira murmured in his mind.

He stared around the room, focusing on his breathing. He could not afford to lose control now. For the Varden's sake. For Nasuada's sake. And Arya's sake, he admitted to himself. He had to be strong, at least for the time being. Returning to his pack, he looked inside and then started crying. He couldn't bear to look at any of the items inside, they were all reminders of the trip to Urû'bean. He fell asleep weeping.

Over the next week, Eragon stayed in his tent. Nasuada visited a few times, but she soon learnt to leave the Rider alone with his grief. At the end of the week, Saphira contacted him, using incredible strength to go through his mental blocks.

_Eragon! Stop blocking me out!!_

_I'm sorry Saphira. I don't want you to feel my pain._

_Search your pack. You have a surprise, or so I can sense. I've been trying to tell you all week! _Saphira was excited about whatever this surprise was.

_We are going to rescue her. Tomorrow._

_We will have to ask Nasuada._

_Even if she says no, I'm going._

_Your honour is at stake, as well as Nasuada's._

_Could __you__ drag me off if she says no?_

_I will not if I know it is a fools task. Agreed?_

Eragon sighed at her conditions but said, _Agreed. I'd better search the pack I guess, since it is so important. _At the bottom of the pack, he found a surprise.

_Eragon, _in Arya's writing. A letter for him. But underneath the letter was a greater surprise. The last dragon egg in Alagaësia. It was a dazzling emerald green, with the shades varying greatly.

_Told you so! _Eragon ignored her comment, and turned the egg over. It had a giant crack down the egg.

_It started to hatch to someone, Saphira! But __who__?_

**------- Arya's POV ----------**

"Where did you send them! Arya, the sooner you cooperate, the sooner your punishment ends." _Not likely._

"Murtagh, you really think I'm going to tell you? I sent them away for their safety!"

"So be it, Arya." Murtagh had a sad look on his face, and began whipping Arya again.

_The debt has been paid. The debt has been paid. This is my duty._ Arya kept her mind focused on these thoughts and away from the pain from her back, legs and shoulders. After some time, Murtagh stopped, and smiled at her.

"Looks like you're getting a visitor today, Arya. I'm sure you'll be on your best behaviour!"

Arya ignored him, because she had a fair idea who the visitor was. She instead focused on thoughts of Eragon, thinking of the look on his face when he first went with Oromis and Glaedr. He had a smile, showing joy and wonder, but there was something else there too, and she remembered frowning wondering what that was.

"Hello, Arya. So… where did you send my young Rider and dragon?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"You will tell me, Skullblaka Naina! Where are they?" Galbatorix roared at her.

Arya laughed at Galbatorix's poor attempt at her true name, for he had gotten it wrong. She knew, and she was the only one. Galbatorix narrowed his eyes, and Arya's body felt like it was on fire, roasting in an extremely high temperature. A quick look down showed no harm, it was an illusion. But her body didn't know that, so she writhed in pain. She kept her lips clamped shut, determined not to let a sound escape her lips, so her expression was one that was merely bored.

"I will find your true name, Arya, I promise you. Then you will serve me, you will tell me the location of Ellesméra, and you will help me defeat the Varden, and stop this war." With those parting words, Galbatorix left her.

"Arya, why do you insist on doing this? Suffering through all this? I gave in, because I knew it was pointless to resist." Murtagh whispered at her.

"There's the difference between us, Murtagh, I will keep resisting and I will never give in. Even if I'm stuck here for the rest of my very long life." Arya whispered back angrily.

"I never wanted to serve Galbatorix, but it is easier if I don't think about what I do. My will is useless against him, since he has my true name, but I can think whatever I want, I just can't act. He can force me to do actions, but he can't change my thoughts on my deeds. He wasn't joking when he said he'd find your true name, Arya. He is most skilled at the practice." Murtagh said in a low voice.

"Can he stop you from saying certain things?"

"Physically, yes. There is much I can't say."

"Could you think of escape?"

"He knows what I think, but he cannot change that. But I cannot escape."

"Could you tell me how to escape?"

"If I find a loophole, yes. But that is impossible. Consider your options, Arya. Give in now, and escape punishment, or suffer for the rest of your days. Let me know when you want to join him."

"You'll be waiting a while then!" Arya laughed at him, then turned her injured back on him. She cried out in pain as Murtagh kicked her, again and again, then finally left the cell. She slid down the wall, her blood on the stone.

**------------------- Eragon's POV- ----------------**

Putting aside the dragon egg, Eragon read the letter left to him with a sinking feeling.

"_Eragon" _he read,

"_If you have found this, then it's very likely that I have been captured (again). I'm sorry for not telling you, you would have found a way to stop me. You are the hope of all of __Alagaësia, and I am an elf, important among my own people, but not as important as you. I have the yawë, so it is my duty to do this. I will sacrifice myself to save you. You said that I walk alone, that is still true, but with your company, I'm not as alone as I once thought. Even so, I have to do this._

_Don't rescue me._

_I'm really sorry for doing this to you, Eragon._

_Love, Arya"_

Eragon looked up from the letter, tears sliding down his face.

_She knew, Saphira._

_It would have been extremely difficult for her to do, Eragon. She does care for your wellbeing a great deal. Besides, what would have happened if she had not done what she had did? You and me would be sitting in a prison cell, and the Varden would have fallen._

_It's not right for __her__ to take my place!_

_She is not helpless. _

_I know – but she can't resist Galbatorix! He'll get the information he wants, and destroy the Varden anyway!_

_So… what do you want to do about this, Eragon? Go back to Urû'bean and rescue her, risking ourselves getting captured? Leave her?_

_Or... we could try contacting her. Just to see her state._

_Would it work?_

_I doubt it, but you never know. _

_Galbatorix could sense us, and crush us from afar._

_It's a risk we have to take._

_As you wish. Where are you?_

_In my tent._

_What, this one?_

Saphira placed her front paw on Eragon's tent, lowering the roof so far, that Eragon had to crouch.

_Hey!_

_Oops._

_Let's try now._

_Aye, the sooner the better. Galbatorix could be putting a ward on her any day now._

Eragon expanded his consciousness outward, searching the landscape for Arya's mental touch. _At least Galbatorix hasn't protected his castle. Or he knows our plan. _He gasped when he felt all the prisoners' consciousnesses that were in the bottom of the castle. Eragon searched for Arya carefully, afraid to hurt her. He cried out loud when he did.

_Arya? Are you there?_

_Eragon? Is that you? Or an illusion? _Her mental voice sounded incredibly weak, like she had been through everything Galbatorix had to offer, and faint, he could barely sense her.

_It's really me, I am a friend and a Rider, _he said in the Ancient Language.

_Why are you conversing with me? This will be draining your strength. _

_I don't mind. Why, Arya?_

She knew what he was talking about and replied in such, _You are the key to saving us all. Does it matter if one falls to save a thousand?_

_Yes._

_Do you say that because the one is __me__ or do you truly mean it?_

_Both. I have two questions for you. Was that egg cracked when you found it?_

_I turned it over, and it was. I presumed that Galbatorix had been trying to open it by force. It did not make a sound._

_It would not have if it had just begun hatching. What have you been through so far?_

She didn't reply to this, instead sending him her memories. He fumed as she showed him how Murtagh had whipped her, kicked her, and the visit from Galbatorix. The tenor of Arya's emotions didn't vary much from anger, sadness, and a grim determination. He was surprised how much she had thought about him, and his expressions, but if she noticed his surprise, she didn't comment.

_I'm sorry. This is my fault, _he told her, after she had finished showing her.

_No. It's mine. _The cell door creaked open, and he saw out of her eyes.

**-------------**

_**"Murtagh," Arya greeted him in a cold tone.**_

_**"Arya," Murtagh replied, sadness in his tone. "Have you reconsidered?"**_

_**"No. I'm not serving Galbatorix, ever," Arya told him, again.**_

_**Murtagh strode up to her, slowly, but Arya's emotions turned to dread. With a sharp flick of his wrist, Arya went flying across the cell, and crashed into the stone. Dried blood caked the rocks, and fresh blood spouted out of her arm. Before Arya could react, Murtagh kicked her in the head, and she collapsed to the ground. Murtagh walked up to her, and asked slowly, "Will you serve Galbatorix? Tell him where my dear brother is?"**_

_**"Never," she whispered, incapable of much more volume.**_

_**"Wrong answer again, Arya." He then kicked her in the stomach, and she cried out, more blood flowing. Her vision narrowed, and she fell unconscious.**_

_**-------------**_

_Goodbye, Eragon, _she whispered to him as she fell unconscious.

_Arya!!_ He cried out, but got no response.

_We have much to ponder. The egg, it started to hatch. Arya does not want us to come rescue her. Not yet._

_I think the egg started to hatch for Arya._

_Let us ask it who its Rider is, shall we?_ Saphira told him, sadness for Arya's plight, and curiosity about the dragon egg warring in her mind.

Eragon extended his consciousness towards the egg, and was shaken when he heard a deep voice speak from the egg.

_Where is my Rider?_

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter over..... :(**

**As promised above, here is the sneak peek for Chapter 6 :D ---**

_"Who is your Rider, young one?"_

_"I do not know her name. She touched my egg, and she is my Rider."_

**Read and review as always :D Xoxoxo**

* * *


	6. Plans

**A/N: Another chapter here! I tried to post this last night but I got kicked off the computer - garr!! :(**

**This chapter around.... I want to give a special mention to Clare-hpec, for leaving great reviews, along with leaving the most - you get an extra hug (or a pat... :S )... another mention goes to bluewaffles621 - your reviews leave great advice and I try to follow :) **

**50 reviews is great!! And of course this couldn't be done without... the reviewers!! They are.... (in no particular order, I think)....**

**The Sun Also Rises, Macsek92, ejm12, Daphne13, rainbowsix, Clare-hpec , Soccergeek4jc, koolkat1125, Elf-oh-yes, Hornwaggler, sarcasm-is-me-17, spazzysassyangel, Phoenix Queen Crystal, -Al -perqurie-, FirelordMee-Ya, METALLiCxTEARs, JazRox, automaticsnow, Jits, bluewaffles621, Charlotte Brew, Sabergirl1005, InheritanceFan1990, Catriel, Elya, Martiny the one and only still, Raven, jn-v13, dancinqween09, Julie Winchester, shurtugal88 and Elya95 - ****Give yourself a hug (or a pat on the back i guess.... you guys are awesome and you know it!) :D :D :D**

**As always, a shout out goes to my current Story Alerts, Subscriptions and Favourites :)**

**AND.... another sneak peek at the end! Enough of my talking.... **

**Here is Chapter 6 (Plans - I know... bad name) of Elven Hope! (Wooot!!)**

**Disclaimer: I'm NOT Christopher Paolini... or a guy for that matter :D**

* * *

**-------Eragon's POV ----------**

_Where is my Rider? _the baby dragon asked again.

Eragon could only stare in shock at the egg, which slightly trembled. _It can talk! How?_

_Who knows what Galbatorix did? I want to talk to him. _

Before Eragon could comment, Saphira asked the dragon, _Who is your Rider, young one? _

_I do not know her name. She touched my egg and she is my Rider. Who are you?_

_My name is Saphira. I am also a dragon, and my Rider is Eragon Shadeslayer. What does your rider look like?_

_She has much turmoil within, but she is a good person. I do not know what she looks like. That is all I know of her. Do you know her? _

Saphira and Eragon looked at each other in disappointment. Then Saphira told the dragon gently,

_We do not know who she is, young one. When did she touch your egg?_

_Nigh on a week ago._

_We shall find her, young one. May the stars watch over you, and we shall be back soon._

_What are stars?_

_The lights of the sky. You shall see them soon, and be flying among them. Farewell, young one, for the time being._

_Goodbye Saphira. _

"The poor dragon… being torn from its Rider." Eragon said after a few minutes of shocked silence.

_Who was the rider?_

_Who is a female that has lots of turmoil within, but a good person? That could be anyone in Alagaësia!_

_Excluding the males._

_Obviously. Do you think it could be Arya?_

_There is that potential… but we can't know for sure._

_Should I tell Nasuada?_

_I think so, but it is your decision in the end._

A slight knocking on his tent captured Eragon's attention. "Eragon? Are you there?" Nasuada's voice cried out. "Come in, Lady." He replied.

"You look better," she commented after a few minutes of silence.

"I feel better, I have some news both good and bad. And a request."

"Proceed," she gestured with a wave of her hand.

He told her about how Arya had discovered the egg, then about his own discovery of Jarnunvösk's Eldunari, his mental contact with Arya in Galbatorix's castle and finished with his and Saphira's talk with the young dragon. When he had finished, he looked up to see her reaction. Her face was indecipherable though, which puzzled Eragon. He was expecting at least a joyful exclamation, and was about to comment when she spoke.

"So, Arya found the last dragon egg, you found an Eldunari, and then contacted Arya in Urû'bean and talked with the young dragon in question, who has been touched by his Rider, but has no idea what she looks like."

"Pretty much, I guess. Do you have any comments about these events? I know you well enough to guess that you have lots of questions."

"I am elated that we found the last egg and an Eldunari on top of that, but I am still sad that Arya got captured as the price. It is also a bit disheartening to know that the dragon has chosen a rider, but we do not know who it is. But I have information at the moment, it is crucial to the Varden this does not leave this tent."

Eragon said the spell for warding off listeners, then spoke in a soft tone, "Nasuada, what has happened?"

"Tell me your request first, Eragon, then I shall elaborate."

"I wish to rescue Arya from Urû'bean."

"Actually, this is an interesting request, because my information is along these lines."

"What is your information, my Lady?" he whispered.

She replied in just a small whisper, "Nothing has happened among us, but we have received information that the Eldunari are going to be away from Galbatorix this coming month."

"How do you know this is reliable?"

"We believe it is. I have this information from an extremely reliable source. He would not lie."

"What if you're wrong, Nasuada?! You're sending the Varden to their deaths! Galbatorix will win!"

She glared at him with ice cold eyes. "That is the risk I have to take. Either I act, and my intelligence is right, leading us to victory. Or I don't act, and we have a slim chance of beating him anyway."

"Or you act, he has the Eldunari, and we die trying to fight him!"

"It's the risk we have to take! This war is destined to end soon, and I'd rather we gave one last good fight to remember, instead of hiding like cowards and letting him trample on us! The Varden are better than that! I'm better than that!"

Eragon flinched as her words hit home, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Nasuada's fierce expression softened. "Eragon, I know you've been distracted as of late, but this fight will end. At least during this fight, you can rescue Arya? Isn't that worth the bloodshed? Don't you feel as every day passes, time seems to be drawing ever closer to this final battle?"

"I do, but I do not revel in the idea of this battle. I am glad though that we can do something that does not involve slaughter."

"You shouldn't revel, otherwise you would be another Galbatorix. That is something we don't need."

"Aye. What are the Varden going to do now?"

"We are going to take Urû'bean, Eragon."

**------------ Arya's POV --------------**

_I have been here three weeks and five days. No one has survived Galbatorix that long._ Arya thought while lying on the floor of her stone cell. She had been tortured to the edge of death daily, and Eragon had seen her being tortured after a week of her being here. This hurt more than any physical ache she sustained, because he shouldn't be seeing that. It would increase his desire to rescue her, which in Arya's mind was a bad thing. At least she hadn't lost her mind in this cell.

"Hello again, Arya!" Murtagh called as he walked in the cell.

"Murtagh," she indicated with a brief tilt of her head and a cold tone.

"I have news for you, we've captured your Rider – he spat the word – and it didn't take long for Galbatorix – he spat this word too – to break his small mind. He serves us now. So… are you with us?"

Arya listened to all this in a dull shock. "Eragon is captured?" she murmured.

"Yep! He got defeated in…. about two minutes if my timer was accurate," Murtagh grinned at her.

_He's lying, he has to be! _"Do you think I believe you? You resort to such despicable lies to get my service? Bah! That shows how weak you are, to do that!" She laughed after she had finished, knowing that her defiance would soon be punished. Murtagh frowned and in a move so quick it evaded Arya's notice, he had smacked her and pushed her down on the ground.

"Oh I have a new torture method today, Arya. Care to tell me if it works?" he laughed at her.

"What, you're going to kick me in the leg instead of the head? I'm soooo scared!" she laughed back. Maybe she was mad, after being tortured so much... there was only so much the mind could take.

Murtagh laughed with her, then rammed his consciousness into hers. She was immersed in images from his past – Morzan hitting him, the scar on his back, racing with Eragon through the Beor Mountains to save her, Galbatorix using his true name to force him to swear loyalty…

------------

"_Murtagh! I'm so glad to see you're alright!" Galbatorix exclaimed, like a concerned parent. _

"_Go to hell!" Murtagh spat at him._

"_Tut tut, looks like I'm going to have to teach you manners in your stay here…"_

"_What makes you think I'm staying?"_

"_I know who you are Murtagh. You can't deny me."_

"_I'll just escape again."_

"_Oh yes, I have to punish you about that…" and with a word had Murtagh choking on air. "So… Deyja Shur'tugal will you serve me?"_

_Arya watched as Murtagh screamed in knowing who he was, and thrashed on the ground. "I wont!" he cried out._

"_Deyja Shur'tugal, swear loyalty to me in the language of power."_

"_I….." Murtagh tried to stop the words from spilling out but was not successful, "will be loyal to you."_

"_For the rest of your days."_

"_For the rest of my days."_

"_You will not reveal any of my plans."_

"_I will not reveal any of your plans."_

"_You will swear to defeat the Varden, at any cost."_

"_I will….. defeat the Varden… no matter the cost."_

"_You will destroy their leader, Nasuada, and capture their Rider, Eragon, and whoever works for them."_

"_I…" Arya sensed Murtagh's anguish at this, at having to destroy his love and hurt his brother, but was forced to finish, "will destroy Nasuada and capture Eragon."_

"_And you will not disobey me." He added as an after thought._

"_I… will not disobey you."_

"_See, Murtagh. Already we are getting along! You just wait until the Varden realise that I have a new Rider!" He strolled out, leaving Murtagh alone, for the tears to spill over._

_-----------_

… Arya gasped when she came back slightly to herself, because Murtagh was going through all her bad memories now, and the good ones – the day she received the honour of carrying Saphira's egg, receiving the yawë, waking up and seeing the new Rider who had saved her, the Blood-Oath Celebration, where Eragon had tried to win her hand, her anguish at saying no...

-----------

_She ran through the forest, tears streaming down her beautiful face, her words echoing through her own ears._

_* "Hear me well, Eragon. This cannot, nor ever shall be. And until you master yourself, our friendship must cease to exist, for you emotions do nothing but distract us from our duty. Goodbye, Eragon Shadeslayer," * she had said, leaving him in Du Weldenvarden._

_As she ran, she heard him weeping, and the tears continued. This was the sacrifice she had to make for his future. She collapsed upon the ground when she could not run any futher, and wept as the Agaetí Bl__ö__dhren came to an end._

_------------_

"So you rejected my brother, Arya? Surely he hates you now?" Murtagh laughed at her, and then his expression turned to pity.

"No…" Arya moaned, before Murtagh picked her up by the throat.

"Arya!" Galbatorix cried out. "Murtagh, put her down," he added as an afterthought. Arya glared at both of them, then backed to the far corner of her cell.

"Arya, you have been here a fortnight and a week. Have you reconsidered joining me? Together, we can rebuild our country, and let prosperity and peace reign over Alagaësia for generations. I am not the one keeping this war alive, Arya. It pains me that so many have to die, just to satisfy the Varden's bloodlust. So many, Arya. Even your own people.

"Reconsider, and let my dream come true!"

"You are a liar, a murderer and a traitor! I will never join you! I'd rather die!" she bellowed at them.

Galbatorix laughed at her, then turned to Murtagh.

"O Rider, leave this cell. I will be with you shortly."

Murtagh cast a desperate look at Arya before he left, and then fled up the stairs. Galbatorix studied her for a second, then started laughing. Arya stared at him in confusion.

After a short time he spoke. "You say death would be better than serving me? Well I'll do one better than that… you can touch the last dragon egg in all of Alagaësia! If it doesn't hatch, so be it, but if it does… you will be my tool to destroying the Varden!!"

**------- Eragon's POV ------------**

That night after Nasuada's announcement, he tossed and turned in his waking dreams.

------------

_He saw a blue dragon and a black dragon fighting in the skies above a shrouded castle, a red dragon and his Rider laying slain in the fields below. He ran from the dragons fight, into the castle, to find Arya lying on the floor, a dagger in her chest._

"_NO!!!!" he shouted, running towards her. As soon as he touched her, she vanished. An illusion, damnit, he thought. The castle shook, and stone fell from the ceiling. The blue dragon fell down and crashed into the floor. Eragon could feel the life force draining from her. "Saphira! Hold on! Please!!"_

_Peace, Little One. Do not mourn me, she had whispered in his mind, and faded away._

_Alone! He was alone! He cried out, and ran to the dark king. Shruikan roared at him, but in a swift stroke, the dragon's head was on the floor. Blood coated the walls, so much that it might as well have been a red paint. Galbatorix laughed, and then shouted with rage as Eragon started fighting him rapidly. Eragon's rage and grief fuelled his attacks, and not even the king could resist. Galbatorix lunged but Eragon blocked him, and in one sudden stroke, lopped off the king's head, sending it spinning across the room. His purpose complete, Eragon stabbed himself in the chest with Brisingr, but not dying. His vision flicked , and the real Arya ran in the room. "Eragon!" she had cried._

"_I…… love you…" he had whispered, then his vision went black, not quickly enough to hear her whisper, "I love you too."_

_-----------_

Eragon woke up, jolting out of this dream, that seemed like he was living it. _Arya! Saphira! _he had shouted with his mind without meaning too.

_Eragon!_ two voices had replied.

_Peace, Eragon. It is not real. Merely a manifestation of your fears. _Saphira whispered to him. He half expected Arya to reply, but then remembered about her capture, and tears streamed down his cheeks in a steady flow.

_I wish these worries would cease! _

_They will one day, but do not let them trouble you. All worries do is provoke fear about the future and what is to come, and it is not worth concerning yourself about events that might happen, but are far more likely to be lost to fate's whims._

_Where did that come from?_

_I may be young, Eragon, but I do have extraordinarily good memory, especially concerning my ancestors._

_I'm sorry… do you think we are ready for this fight? We don't have Oromis to help._

_We have Glaedr and Jarnunv__ö__sk. We have the Varden. We have the dwarves and the elves. And we have the last egg. I think we are as ready as we can be._

_We only have Glaedr's power, not his physical help. We don't even know about Jarnunv__ö__sk yet! The last egg is no help, since he hasn't hatched! But we do have the Varden, the dwarves and the elves' help, only because we have common goals._

_Shall we talk to Jarnunv__ö__sk yet?_

_I wanted to speak to him with Arya._

_I think this is extremely important._

_We need to gain his support. But what if he is angry?_

_We need to talk to him – _

_- if not to reassure him –_

_- to end his suffering –_

_- and to stop this war. So are we one on this?_

_We are one on everything, Eragon. Don't you know that? _Saphira told him in a teasing tone.

_Jarnunv__ö__sk? Are you there?_

_Who are you!!! _Jarnunvösk roared, pushing aside Eragon's mental barriers as easily as a leaf blows from a tree.

_My name is Eragon Shadeslayer. I am a Rider, and my dragon is Saphira._

_Ah… I used to have a Rider. Used to, before he stole my Eldunari, and got another dragon!! I cannot even die, since I cannot summon magic._

_What happened to you, Jarnunv__ö__sk, to get you like this?_

_Are you sure you want to hear my tale? It does not have a happy ending._

_We are sure, _Eragon whispered to the dragon.

_One day, over a hundred years ago…_

* * *

**A/N: ... and thats the end of another chapter! Some quick notes...**

**- _Deyja Shur'tugal _means Death Rider**

**- *'s in my stories mean quotes = this one is a quote from Eldest.**

**This time around, we'll try for 65 - 75 reviews (although if its short by a bit I don't mind posting anyway :) but it's still good to get feedback all the same... )**

**Here is the sneak peek for Chapter 7:**

_The Urgal attack... where I supposedly lost my life.... that is not exactly the truth. Galbatorix twisted the tale to suit his purposes. _

_I was murdered that day....._

**Read and Review... as always! Xoxoxo - ready for Chapter 7??**


	7. The Fallen Dragon's Tale

**A/N: Okay one quick note - I have exams coming up, so the next chapter will probably not be up for a few weeks :( :( :( BUT there is a good side - ANOTHER sneak peek at the end (a long one too!! Yay!!)**

**This chapter is from Jarnunvosk's POV - Its a short chapter :( but hopefully a good one.... :)**

**72 reviews - wow!! :) Keep reviewing!!! :D**

**A HUGE thanks goes to my current reviewers (a very long list now!!) - you guys are AWESOME and you know it :D :D :D Xoxo**

**As always, a shout out to my current Story Alerts, Subscriptions and Favourites :) :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm NOT Christopher Paolini... or a guy for that matter :D**

* * *

**-------- Jarnunvösk's POV --------**

_One day, over a hundred years ago, my life began. _

_My egg was entrusted to the Riders and as was the custom, or so I later found out, I was passed around the elves and humans that were gifted, but I was treated in my egg, like a new toy to a child. _

_I hatched to a young rider, who had so much good in his personality, it was astonishing. I remember, thinking, while curled up in my egg, that this person, whoever he may be, is destined for great things. I was right._

"'Great' things is massacring the riders is it Jarnunvösk?" Eragon snorted.

_Eragon! _Saphira cried in his mind. _He is just distressed, please continue your story Jarnunv__ö__sk,_ she asked.

_My egg broke open at the touch of his hand, and I looked upon the face that would be my life… and my death. _

_His grin that day was as large as the sun, shining and whole. He stretched his hand forward… and our joining began. It raged on for hours… and finally ceased, but I could feel his consciousness as easily as I could move my limbs. _

_About a month after we became Rider and dragon, our lessons began. This was unusual, because most of the time, Riders began immediately. The reasons for beginning later was not clear, but over the decades I have been stuck inside my Eldunari, my most likely guess is that they sensed something dangerous inside this boy._

_Our lessons began… and Galbatorix was a very fast learner. We learned everything required of us, and much else besides. Usually, a Rider's full education falls just short of a decade of learning, but we learnt so quickly, that we were finished in about 7 years instead of 10. The Riders celebrated, not even considering that this quick learning was even remotely dangerous. Some Riders warned the others, but they were laughed at. They should have been listened too… they were one of the first Riders to die at his hands._

_One day… he came to me. "I have a surprise for you!" he cried in joy and excitement of the events to come. I agreed to go with him… it was my downfall, Eragon._

"You died in an Urgal attack though…" Eragon murmured.

_The Urgal attack, I was getting to that part. Patience, young Rider._

_We went flying over all of Alagaësia… the joy we both shared! Ah if I could experience that wonder, the beauty of it! We were on top of the world! "Jarnunv__ö__sk, land in that clearing!" he instructed with his mind. _

_We landed, and all of a sudden… his friends met us. They followed his lead, but they were loyal. Their demeanour surprised me! They were tensed, as if expecting a fight._

"_You have changed your mind," Galbatorix asked them, but it sounded like a statement of fact to me. I asked about what, and Brisset, one of his friends replied in an angry tone, "He wants to kill you Jarnunv__ö__sk. Murder you, and take your Eldunari away."_

_I didn't believe it, not for a second. "He is my Rider," I told them. "He needs me as much as I need him." I didn't even consider that maybe he was already mad, grown overconfident over the long years. In all but three seconds, I found out that his friends weren't lying._

_Galbatorix told me that all was fine… then Brisset and his dragon Faladori, and Nathial and his dragon Hirasoi, along with Galbatorix fought. Galbatorix let out a wild cry, and then Urgals came. _

_Nathial was the first to die. Hirasoi died shortly after, in grief._

_Galbatorix laughed, and I realised that Brisset was not lying. Before I could act though, Galbatorix had me held in place. Faladori tried to help me, and his body was soon riddled with black arrows. Brisset was fighting Galbatorix, but after Faladori was destroyed, he collapsed to the ground, and Galbatorix eradicated him._

_I struggled but I couldn't do a thing… He walked right up to me, calm. He didn't care that he had just slaughtered his friends, and their dragons._

_With a flick of Galbatorix's sword, I was dead._

_Not that I realised at first though. I only realised I was dead at the same time I realised I couldn't see or move. I could only sense minds._

_It didn't make a difference though in my opinion. I was helpless and I could sense Galbatorix. He went to the fallen dragons and cut their stomachs… and out came two Eldunari. They were inside, hiding from the pain of death. Hirasoi didn't mean to flee in his Eldunari, but Faladori intended to on death's gates. Faladori's Eldunari was a deep purple, and Hirasoi's was a shocking orange. Galbatorix took them. He then took mine._

_As soon as he touched my Eldunari, I could sense his mind. He was twisted inside, the basic plan for destroying the Riders already in play. _

_His goal – to rule Alagaësia. But he knew that the Riders wouldn't stand for this, so they had to be taken down._

_I was the only thing that could stop him… when I had a body, that is._

_All I could do was scream at him with my mind._

_Over the next few months, I was a witness to so much pointless deaths. Then… the Fall began. Galbatorix had stolen a new dragon by then, and corrupted him to suit his will. Shruikan, he was named. He had tried to escape Galbatorix, but their bond is fainter than yours Eragon and Saphira. Shruikan tried to escape Galbatorix many times, so much that Galbatorix ended up casting a spell that will kill Shruikan if he goes too far away from Galbatorix._

"You… you saw the Riders fall?" Eragon whispered.

_He took my strength and every Rider he killed, he stole their Eldunari and gained more strength. With the help of the Thirteen Forsworn, he killed every Rider left in Alagaësia. _

_The Battle of Dorú Areaba was the fight of the last of the Riders. Galbatorix and the Forsworn went in and the Elder Riders came out. Within a few minutes, three were dead, and a golden dragon and his Rider were captive of two of the Forsworn. I could only watch……_

_After Galbatorix finished with the carnage outside, he went in the glorious halls of the Rider's fortress. A blue dragon – much like you, Saphira – and her Rider was inside. They fought for a long time… longer than the other Riders, but she died after three Forsworn came in and aided Galbatorix. The Rider did not collapse to the ground in misery like Brisset, but with his sword killed one and fled into the mountains._

"Brom," Eragon whispered in shock. This was the first time he had heard Brom described as a Rider, with a dragon. He could imagine the fighting at the Dorú Areaba all too easily – the grief of fallen partners – because he had already lived it through Glaedr. That grief was losing the one person who knew and understood you perfectly, but loved you for all your flaws and strengths anyway.

_Vrael, the leader of the Riders, came and met Galbatorix. They fought… my mind was confused and grieving the loss of my friends… so I do not recall most of the details – and they kept it up. Vrael pleaded for Galbatorix to stop his crusade… and Galbatorix laughed in his face, then continued the death blows. He managed to stab Vrael in the chest, and then pursued him to Utgard, where he was finally killed._

_Galbatorix and Shruikan then collected the hundreds of Eldunari from the bodies of the dead dragons. He burned them and the Riders afterwards. _

_When we got back to Urû'bean, I was placed in a chest, where you found me Eragon. The last words I heard for decades was, "Aren't you proud of me?". He laughed after he had said this, and then left me, finally in peace. I tried for many decades to kill myself, so angry that this had befallen me._

_I was alone. My world was in the void. As was I. Then.... you came. And a faint glimmer appeared on my horizon._

_That is my story, Eragon and Saphira._

"Thank you, Jarnunvösk, for telling us this." Eragon and Saphira said to the dragon.

"We did have another reason for talking though…" Eragon told Jarnunvösk.

_And that is?_

"Can you help us take down Galbatorix?"

* * *

**A/N: I wanted this chapter to be sort of like in Eragon, where Brom is telling the story of the Riders. I actually used that to cross-reference a few things (especially cause it took about 5 times to get Dorú Areaba right!)**

**Hope that you all enjoyed it :) and keep reviewing :) I'd love to see what you guys think :D**

**Here is the sneak peek of Chapter 8:**

_Galbatorix opened the seemingly ordinary treasury door and strode inside. Gold glittered in piles among the room, with a diamond and ruby studded necklace on the ground. None of this mattered though to Arya or Galbatorix - Arya because she was focusing all her remaining energy on keeping her mind shielded from Murtagh and Galbatorix. Galbatorix because his focus was on something much more important. He walked over to where Arya had found the emerald egg, looked around the area, then swore._

_"Where is it!!! MURTAGH!!!" he screamed. Arya jumped._

_"Yes, Master?" Murtagh muttered in sarcasm._

_This was beyond Galbatorix though. "WHERE IS MY EGG!?!?!" he roared._

**Read and review, as always :) Xoxoxoxo and can't wait until the next chapter!! :D**


	8. Looming Fates

**A/N: Finished exams - on holidays now!! (Yay!!) New chapters should be posted ASAP (well... as long as it takes to write them!) so keep an eye out! *See note at bottom of page**

**A HUGE thanks go to my reviewers - you guys are AWESOME!! Thanks for continuing to review :D :D and keep up the good work!! :D :D**

**A mention (as always) goes to my current Story Alerts, Favourites and Subscriptions - thanks guys :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm NOT Christopher Paolini - as everyone should know by now! :P**

**

* * *

****----- Eragon's POV ------**

"Can you help us take down Galbatorix?" he asked Jarnunvösk again.

_You do not know what you ask!_ Jarnunvösk replied with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't have to. We **have** to defeat him! If we don't… Alagaësia won't exist anymore. Please."

_This is important to everyone's survival, including yours, _Saphira gently added.

After a long pause, Jarnunvösk murmured in Eragon and Saphira's consciousness, _I exist in my heart of hearts but I am not truly living. I will lend my strength for your cause. You must make a promise in return though._

"Anything!" Eragon cried out.

_Break my heart of hearts after you have defeated our enemy. He killed me, and I will not willingly help him now. But I hatched to him… so I feel a mental itch to protect him… be quick in killing him. I might have the urge to protect him, and I don't want that anymore than you do._

_Should we? _Eragon whispered to Saphira.

_If this is the price for the help we desperately need. But I have as much aversion to shattering his heart of hearts than you do, Eragon._

_I don't know…_

_If it brings him peace, then I say that we should._

"We swear," Eragon spoke for both of them.

_Thank you. Call on me when you need my strength, and I shall not fail you, Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales. _

**--- Arya's POV ---**

Galbatorix opened the seemingly ordinary treasury door and strode inside. Gold glittered in piles among the room, with a diamond and ruby studded necklace on the ground. None of this mattered though to Arya or Galbatorix – Arya because she was focusing all her remaining energy on keeping her mind shielded, Galbatorix because his focus was on something much more than jewellery. Galbatorix walked over to where Arya had found the emerald egg, looked around the area, then swore.

"Where is it!! MURTAGH!!!" he screamed. Arya jumped.

"Yes, Master?" Murtagh muttered in sarcasm, rolling his eyes.

This was beyond Galbatorix in his present state though. "WHERE IS MY EGG!?!?!" he roared.

Arya winced at his volume, moving a small hand to her temples very slowly. Her head was throbbing from dehydration, her legs would have long given away from exhaustion if not for Murtagh holding her up, and every part of her bruised, battered body was screaming in pain. Even this small movement caused Arya to clench her teeth together to stop from making a sound.

"ELF!! WHERE IS MY EGG?! WHERE IS IT?!" Galbatorix yanked her from Murtagh's grip and repeatedly beat her, until her elbow was at an awkward angle and she was screaming in agony.

"I know you took it Arya. You or Eragon. And since Eragon isn't here… well, you get to suffer for my loss!"

Arya didn't even react to this statement. How much longer will this go on? I long to die, for the pain to end! But I can't just die, I must live! For others, if not myself…

Finally, her vision faded into the familiar darkness._ I'm sorry, Eragon._

**------- Eragon's POV ---------**

"Well? Do you have his help?" Nasuada demanded eagerly as Eragon walked into her pavilion.

"Yes, my Lady."

"That will make takingUrû'bean so much easier," Nasuada sighed in relief.

"Maybe… we will have his strength along with Glaedr's but Galbatorix has many more Eldunari than the Varden! We can't fight Galbatorix with the Eldunari's strength helping him."

"If – when – we start this battle, I planned to get some of the elves to search for the Eldunari. The Varden will be fighting outside the castle, along with the dwarves and elves."

"And us, Nasuada?"

"I'm going to try and keep you out of the main fighting – " Eragon opened his mouth to protest but she held up a hand and continued " – so you don't use your energy up. You will be fighting Murtagh and Thorn along with your guards and when you defeat them you will fight Galbatorix. Hopefully by then, the Eldunari will be found, and you will be able to kill him."

"What about Arya? We can't leave her there!"

"If she is still alive we will get a team of healers to her immediately."

"I want to save her."

"That's not wise, Eragon. And you know just as well as I do that Arya will tell you the exact same thing!"

"Nasuada… I had a dream. It was like… other… dreams I've had before. I defeated Galbatorix – but Saphira was killed, and I ended up killing myself."

"Do you think it is of what is to come?"

"I don't know… all I can do is wait and see. When do you plan to attack?"

"We are very, very close to invading. I did say this coming month….. but it is more likely by the end of the week, we will be fighting for our survival."

Eragon then turned to Saphira, a troubled look on his face.

_We fight…_

_So be it… we shall tear Galbatorix limb to limb!! Then I get all the silverware!!_

_What IS it with you and silverware!? But yes, we shall have the battle that is destined to come._

_Will we survive this battle, is yet to be decided. All we can do is fight, you with sword and magic, me with claw and fangs, and hope we defeat the greatest enemy of all._

_Are we ready?_

_Are we one, Eragon? There in lies your answer._

_We are one. So we are ready?_

_Yes. And we have something that Galbatorix doesn't have._

_And that is…?_

_The other. We are true dragon and Rider._

Eragon smiled at this. _We're on our way, Arya._ He would save her, even if it cost him his life.

**--------- Galbatorix's POV --------**

_I lost the egg! No… MURTAGH lost the egg. The traitor!! He shall PAY. And as for that elf… Arya – I'm sick of her mind games. Time to use some force and find the teensy little elves! _

"MURTAGH!!"

"Yes, Master?"

"Bring me that elf! NOW!!"

It brought Galbatorix a joy to see Murtagh's face wince, then say in a monotone "Yes, Master," and left the room. He laughed in pleasure. After nearly a century of him taking the throne, his plan was almost complete. The Riders – senile old fools! – were just obstacles. Same with Eragon Shadeslayer. His dragon was a different story. Saphira Brightscales was the last female dragon in existence. His plan needed her alive – unfortunately. But Murtagh and Thorn – easily disposable. It didn't hurt to have a slave that was a Rider though. He put on his most angry expression, hoping to scare the elf when Murtagh carried her in the room.

Her beauty – once an entrancing thing, was now in pieces. Her face had little colour, sporting several bruises and cuts. The rest of her body did not fare much better. He had broken her bones, cut her, tortured her with such skill – and she did not speak a word. But today would be different.

"Wake her," Galbatorix demanded in a lethal tone.

"Arya," Murtagh said. She stirred from her light slumber, and glared around with bleary eyes. In a quick movement, Galbatorix had seized the elf woman and held her to him.

"Eragon is coming. You will help me defeat him! Even though I don't know your true name, you will be his defeat! Don't think Murtagh hasn't reported your love for him. **You** will be the one to slay Eragon Shadeslayer!!" _That is a pretty good plan, but of course, all my plans are unexpected, creative – and lethal._ _I can finish off her later._

"No… I won't…" Arya whispered in fear.

"Yes – you will!" he laughed. "Slytha" he added as an afterthought. There would be plenty of time to break her mind – which should be quite easy because of her torture.

"Keep her awake, Murtagh. She must be as weak as possible."

"But you just –"

"Think, Murtagh! Your dragon should _really_ blow fire on your head sometime – that might get you to think! Put her back in her cell, and make sure she is awake at all times. No food or water unless absolutely necessary for her to live."

"Yes. May I be excused, Master?" The end was spoken in a sarcastic tone.

Galbatorix narrowed his eyes, and in a few seconds, Murtagh was screaming in agony. "**Now** you may be excused." He watched as Murtagh left the room, his feet dragging him onward to Arya's cell.

_The plan is almost complete._

* * *

**A/N: Just as a note - in Galbatorix's POV - he puts the blame on everyone else. He is very cunning, but he's insane (as demonstrated in _The Fallen Dragon's Tale_). **

**Here is the sneak peek for Chapter 9 of Elven Hope (thanks to bolkite for pointing that I'd missed this in the original posting of this chapter :) )**

_Eragon stared at the landscape overlooking Galbatorix's castle. __This day had haunted his nightmares and his dreams ever since he had become a Rider.  
The result of this battle would be Galbatorix's downfall.  
__He refused to think of the Varden's downfall, for fear that it would come true._

**Anywho... read and review :) Xoxoxo**

***Next chapter will be posted in a few days (hopefully before Christmas!) This will be one of the last chapters :( since the story is beginning to conclude. Sorry for the huge delay so far :(**


	9. The Battle for Alagaësia, Part 1

**A/N: OMG... It has been forever and a day since I have updated this story!! Finally the writers block abated (and I have newfound sympathy for writers who suffer from this condition), and I was free to write again!! A huge apology goes out to everyone, because if it were me, I would be sending flames (NONE did, thank god!).**

**Just a quick warning, you may actually need to reread this story, its been that darned long! ;)  
**

**A shout out to my Story Alerts, Subscriptions and Favourites - you guys rock!  
**

**A HUGE thankyou goes to all my reviewers, because you guys gave me the strength to keep writing (and this particular scene took a while, it never was perfect ;) ). This chapter is dedicated to you guys :) . I hope you enjoy as much as I did while writing! :)**

**Onto Part 1 of the Battle For Alagaësia.... (cue theme music)  
**

* * *

**------ Eragon's POV ------**

_Eragon stared at the landscape overlooking Galbatorix's castle. This day had haunted his nightmares and his dreams ever since he had become a Rider. The result of this dawning battle would be Galbatorix's downfall. He refused to think of the Varden's downfall, for fear that it would come true._

_She will be free tomorrow, _Saphira replied.

_I know… she must be in so much pain! But tomorrow could be a huge trap. Nasuada thinks that the Eldunari are not with Galbatorix but that is highly unlikely._

_She has been very… distraught of late. The stresses of her position would be great, especially for this battle tomorrow. We must follow her judgement in this._

_Let's hope her judgement will not cement our doom._

_We are as ready as we can be… now fate will decide the outcome. We need to get Arya back, so the egg can finally hatch. Rest, Little One. You will need every ounce of energy for tomorrow._

_I love you, Saphira. Don't forget that._

_As I love you, Eragon. _Saphira lifted her wing, and Eragon crawled under, glad for the chance to be with her. Looking at the thin membrane of her midnight blue wings, he fell into the elven slumber.

**---**

_He looked around. The throne room of the evil king was as desolate as ever, but the air was thick with tension. Blood was splattered on the grimy windows. This surprised Eragon – the king would surely have the best._

"_Eragon." That lone word made his heart seize up, a numbing dread filling his mind, and he turned slowly. Arya looked back at him, agony in her gaze._

"_Arya!! Quick, get out of here!" Eragon's dread increased when she didn't leave, but instead walked closer, drawing a dagger._

"_Arya, this isn't you! Fight it, please!" he cried out in agony._

"_You left me to die. I'm repaying the favour." She spat the words out, as if someone else was willing her to speak. Her eyes begged for him to leave, but at the same time, she was drawing closer to him. He did not fight her – how could he? – and instead dodged her pitiful swipe. She was trying to resist – that much was clear – but she continued swiping._

"_Why, Eragon, we meet again!" Galbatorix cried out. Eragon made the foolish mistake of turning in his direction and Arya's dagger tore through his heart, the dagger leaving her hand. She collapsed next to him, her body thrashing as Galbatorix fought to maintain control. Eragon's blood pooled in her raven hair, and his vision flashed. Outside, a dragon's death throes were making the castle shake._

_As he died, the dragon died too._

**---**

"NO!!" he cried out in the night. Saphira twitched uneasily above him. Flashes of the dream ran through his mind, the shadows of the night seeming even more menacing. Using the techniques of meditation Oromis taught him calmed his body down and stopped the horrifying images from spouting to the front of his brain. Eragon did not fall asleep again, but instead watched the sun rise over the horizon.

_It is time._

**---- Arya's POV ----**

Arya drifted out and in of consciousness – as she drifted, the flashes came.

_So you __rejected__ my brother, Arya? Surely he hates you now?_

_Reconsider, and let my dream come true!_

_You will be the one to slay Eragon Shadeslayer!!_

_Eragon…_

_Blinding pain…._

She opened her eyes to the dawn – and Eragon stared back.

"Eragon!" Arya cried out, glad that he had found her in the creeping darkness.

"Hello Arya, ready to go?" She looked at him, and he was well groomed. Surely nothing like if he had fought a huge battle. She considered this, but then winced when her head decided to start pounding.

"Where are we going?"

"Arya, we have to go! Follow me!" He didn't give her a chance to decide, instead dragging her out of the prison.

**------ Eragon's POV -----**

Eragon flew with Saphira over the landscape, ready for the final order from Nasuada to begin the final fight.

_This is the moment that will change Alagaësia forever._

_And we are more than ready._

A third voice, the one of Trianna, wove its way through Eragon's mind with the three words she spoke – _It is time. Let us fight for our land!_

_Let us fight! _ Saphira roared in agreement as a great cheer rose from the Varden and the battle commenced.

----- **Arya's POV ----**

_Is this truly Eragon? I've gone into the void, and I'm seeing what I want to see, _Arya told herself as they strolled down yet another corridor, and entered the throne room. She turned to look at Eragon, but his figure was blurry around the edges. It cleared again when the room stopped spinning.

"And now we wait," Eragon whispered.

**---- Eragon's POV ----**

Blood, sweat and gore covered Eragon's armour has he fought through the crowd of soldiers, his one objective clear in his mind, as the day wore on.

_Galbatorix. Kill._

He cleaved several soldiers, while dancing around others and slowly inching towards the gates of Galbatorix's castle. Saphira roared above him, as she roasted soldiers in their armour, and tore them apart.

_Are we one, Saphira?_

_We are one. _

They linked minds, and it was impossible to distinguish if Eragon was truly slicing Brisingr like legends foretold, or if it was Saphira clawing at enemy soldiers. This carried on throughout the day, but shortly, their movements weren't as fast, and many of the wards had started to wear off. His head was spinning. Sweat and blood coated his body. Saphira was not faring much better. _We have to get in the castle soon, or we will not be able to fight Galbatorix like this!_ he thought to Saphira.

The day wore on.

--- **Arya's POV ----**

_Why are we waiting? Eragon wouldn't be like this at all… oh. How could I have fallen for the oldest trick in the book? _"You're not Eragon" she murmured, and "Eragon" jumped with a start.

"Of course I am… I'm waiting for Saphira."

"Where is she?"

"She is on her way."

"She's not is she?"

"She is, Arya, just be patient."

"I **know** you're not Eragon. He wouldn't wait right now," she whispered. As time passed, the room started spinning again, and a battle could be heard nearby. The doors creaked, and then "Eragon" was at her side again. "How did you know?" he whispered.

"The real Eragon cares," she whispered back. He just laughed.

"Let's see how much then, shall we?"

This statement rang in her ears as she fell to the floor, eyes drifting closed involuntarily and cheek throbbing.

----- **Eragon's POV ----**

As the battle wore on, many of the Varden's spell casters were feeling the pain. Nonetheless, they persisted in slowly wearing down the Empire. The Varden gave a cheer as they managed to shatter another of the Empire's defences. Eragon just grinned, and then continued fighting. After he had made a brilliant sword stroke which simultaneously killed three soldiers, while cleaving the head of a fourth, he saw a small opening. Taking full advantage, he fought persistently until he reached the castle doors. A guard tried to fight him, but it was a futile effort. Eragon killed him with a quick spell, and finally opened the doors. _Arya._ He was so close, he could feel it. As he opened the castle doors, a loud creaking could be heard, but Eragon slipped inside quietly. He was not surprised at the inside of the castle, it smelled of death and looked like his worst nightmares – dark and dripping. He listened quietly.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Thump. Drip._

_Arya!_ He ran as he had never ran before, tearing through the castle and finally reaching a set of bronze doors.

_Arya. _Her beautiful face was marred with dark brusing, and Eragon felt a pang in his chest at seeing her this way. She had her eyes closed, but beyond the little clothing covering her, there were cuts and reopened wounds. _This is my fault._

_Galbatorix, _Saphira hissed as she glanced over at a mirror image of Eragon, that walked through another set of bronze doors and joined them in the throne room. He grinned, and with a simple wave of his hand, became the king that they were destined to destroy.

"Hello Eragon. Are you ready to fight?"

"Are you?" Eragon spat – never had he felt such intense _rage_, his whole being was trembling with the effort to not swing Brisingr up into the air and through Galbatorix. Instead he gazed at Arya. She started trembling, but her eyes didn't open. "Let her go!"

"Don't worry Eragon! She will be alright, that is if you don't kill her" Galbatorix laughed.

"What? I would _never_ hurt her!"

"Let's put that statement to a test shall we?" He waved his hand, and Arya opened her eyes. In one fluid motion, Arya stood back up. The shaking was gone, and Arya's face was completely blank – except for her eyes. Eragon looked, and they showed fear. Arya started walking towards him slowly. With a start, Eragon realised the dreams he had had, were all leading to his death – by _Arya_ it seemed. He briefly glanced at Galbatorix, and his face showed laughter at Eragon's current predicament. Glancing back at Arya, he lifted Brisingr as a warning. She continued to walk towards him, drawing what he knew to be a small dagger in her pocket. Her face briefly showed surprise, before she made the first lunge at Eragon.

"Arya, this isn't you! Fight!" Eragon begged her desperately, as he blocked the quick lunge.

"Eragon" she whispered, but her swipes were getting faster and faster. Soon enough a sword fight had broken out among the two allies, both single minded in their goal.

_I can't let her die, but she won't stop! _"Arya, please," he whispered, then gasped as her small dagger managed to penetrate into his lower arm. For a moment, blinding-hot pain clouded his vision, then she pulled the dagger out, while he staggered backwards. She looked horrified at what she had done, and dropped the dagger. She started towards Eragon.

"Eragon? Why did you come? What happened to your arm?!" she murmured softly but before he replied, Galbatorix spoke.

"Oh isn't this sweet, the lovers reunite. Isn't it a pity though that they will be separated by death?" Galbatorix spat. "You, Eragon, think you can challenge me? King Galbatorix, the greatest person that ever happened to walk Alagaësia? You shall die here, and your blood will lay here for all to see, how their greatest hero, failed! You will never be worthy to spar with someone such as great as I! I destroyed the Riders, the fat, old, corrupt fools!! I exterminated every dragon in Alagaësia! I brought this country to its knees, and have ruled for a century! You, a pitiful farm boy in a role that is too great for one as worthless as you! But let the bards say I was merciful. That I gave you the chance to walk away. Since you are so determined to bring about your worthless death, let us duel for Alagaësia, and you shall fall Eragon Shadeslayer!"

Eragon grunted his assent, and Galbatorix drew a sharp green blade slowly. They edged towards each other, then Galbatorix lunged forward, his blade raised high. Eragon parried the blow, and retaliated. Above Eragon, Saphira and Shruikan had begun to duel. Soon enough Eragon's world narrowed down to action, reaction and action again. Galbatorix laughed on occasion when he managed to slice through a small section of chainmail on Eragon's leg. Eragon just smiled knowing he was weakening the mad king. As time wore on, Eragon's remaining wards started to fail. His arm where Arya had cut him was throbbing in time with his heartbeat and the headache that had increased in intensity.

"Give up Eragon" Galbatorix taunted restlessly.

"Never," he panted, then swore as Galbatorix brought his sword down in one swift movement, that saw Eragon to his knees. Blood poured from the slash on his legs, and the room flashed in and out of existence.

"Any last words 'Shadeslayer'?"

"Not for you," Eragon spat back, then slashed at Galbatorix's exposed thigh. To his surprise, Galbatorix cursed, and the battle recommenced again. Blood soaked the stone floor yet the Riders fought on regardless.

* * *

**A/N: .... and there ends Part 1!!! Hope you guys enjoyed this :)**

**Don't forget to review and enjoy :)  
**


	10. An Important Authors Note

**AN:**

**To All My Dear Readers and Reviewers,**

**After a lot of personal thinking, I have decided to put this story on an indefinite hiatus. I personally hate writers who give up stories halfway through, and I do not wish to give this story up. This story has taught me a lot about fanfiction, and writing in general, and I am deeply sorry for everyone who loves this story as much as I do. Currently, I have had a lot of trouble thinking of how to end this, and would like to give it justice. You, the reader or reviewer (or both!), deserve better than a half done job on this story.**

**Thankyou for being wonderful readers, and I hope to finish this properly very soon!!**

**pip31319**


End file.
